A liquid crystal display device such as a liquid crystal television device requires a backlight unit as a separately provided lighting device because a liquid crystal panel, which is a display panel, does not emit light itself. The backlight unit in such a liquid crystal display device is generally classified into either a direct type or an edge-light type according to a mechanism thereof. It is considered that an edge-light type backlight unit is more preferable for further reduction of the thickness of the liquid crystal display device.
The display panel such as an above-described liquid crystal panel is usually arranged in front of the backlight unit on a display side while edges thereof are held by a frame or a frame-like member. Such a frame-like member may thermally contract when a temperature drops after expansion due to heat produced by light sources. When the frame-like member thermally contracts, entire edges of the display panel inside the frame-like member may be subjected to stress. This may result in damages to the display panel. A display device designed in consideration of preventing or reducing damages of a display panel is disclosed in Patent Document 1.